


Together

by Serenity1



Series: Drake & Launchpad [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Gosalyn is away for the summer, Launchpad and Drake finds something to do.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Drake & Launchpad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Darkwing Duck!
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. This is my first smut for Darkwing Duck, I hope you like it. 
> 
> \---------

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes, right there!" Drake cries out as he held onto the table in front of him.

He and Launchpad McQuack were in the kitchen inside Drake's house. The two of them were naked as Launchpad was pummeling Drake from behind.

It was lucky that Gosalyn is at a summer camp right now with her best friend, Honker Muddlefoot. They wouldn't be doing this if they were both here.

Launchpad gripped his hold on Drake's hips as he increases his speed, or tries to anyway. Sweat was already dribbling down his face and he loves the noises that Drake was making.

"Yes! I'm almost there, LP!" Drake said moaning.

It was a good thing that the table in front of them is an island or else it might have been broken by now. Launchpad thrust and thrust until Drake couldn't handle it anymore.

He shouted out as Launchpad follows closely behind. Drake could feel the cum inside of him as both of them were breathing heavily, too tired to move.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Launchpad asked softly as he kissed Drake's back.

Drake shook his head, "can we sit on the couch?" He asked.

Launchpad smiled and without taking his cock out, he maneuvers them both slowly to the couch. "Are you going to ride my cock?" He asked.

"Mmm, no. I just wanted to feel your cock for a few minutes," Drake admitted as the two sat there for a moment.

Launchpad caresses Drake's body during the moment as he couldn't help but moan. "Well, you aren't doing anything," Launchpad replies teasingly.

Drake humphed as he got off of Launchpad who sighed in disappointment. "Sorry babe," he said as he turned around and gave him a smooched.

Launchpad sighed in happiness as he watches Drake go down on his knees. He was looking up and Launchpad as he opens his beak to lick his lips.

Launchpad groans at the sight as Drake took a hold of his cock as he stuck his tongue out and begun to lick it like a lollipop.

He could have fainted right there if it weren't for him gripping the cushions underneath him. He was panting slightly and it began to increase when Drake engulfed the entire cock in his mouth.

Well, he tries to anyway as he did a gagging noise. Drake, giving him head, was one of the hottest things he had seen so far. That didn't even compared to giving him anal earlier.

"Fuck, oh DW…" Launchpad mutters hotly.

Drake smirked as he continues bobbing his head. It wasn't long as he took his other hand and begun to stroke his own cock in time with his bobbing.

Launchpad was moaning uncontrollably as he couldn't look down at Drake anymore. His head was thrown back in pleasure as he put his hand on top of Drake's head.

He was encouraging him so that Drake could take him deeper and deeper. It wasn't long till Launchpad didn't heaved any warning at all and came inside Drake's mouth.

Drake tries to swallow what was given to him but he couldn't as he to came on his hand. He let go off the cock as cum came out from his mouth.

Launchpad was breathing heavily as he looks down to see Drake coming up to him. He leans toward Launchpad and the two kissed.

He moans as he could taste himself inside of Drake's mouth as he pulls him closer. It was a heated kiss as neither duck wanted to stop.

However they both knew they needed air eventually so both stopped kissing one another. "W-What about you, DW? You didn't cum," Launchpad said.

"Oh, but I did," Drake replies and he shows him the hand that was covered in his own cum.

"Y-You we-were mast-masturbating?" Launchpad stammered out surprised.

"Mhmm," Drake said nodding as he watches Launchpad take the hand and lick the remaining cum off.

Drake's eyes widened at the sight as Launchpad licks his lips. "Mmm, I do love the taste of you, DW," he said.

Drake's face reddened at the statement, "what about calling me by my name, Launchpad?" He asked suddenly and his blushed dispersed. 

"I do call you by your name," Launchpad replies without hesitation.

"Why not call me 'Drake' while we have sex and I'll call you 'Launchpad' instead of LP?" Drake suggested.

Launchpad suddenly knew what he was getting at. "If that is what you want .… D-Drake," he stammered a bit.

Drake smiled, "where do you want me next?" He asked purring out.

"Fuck," Launchpad muttered as he looks at him. "I want us side-by-side on the couch so that I'll be pummeling you from behind while I stroke your delicious cock," he said licking his lips.

"Are you TRYING to make me cum again with that dirty talk?" Drake asked as he and Launchpad got into position on the couch.

"I am trying," Launchpad replies with a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Drake replies humphing.

"Is that so?" Launchpad asked as Drake could feel him moving from behind.

"Yep," Drake replies.

Launchpad didn't say anything and it wasn't till Drake moan when he felt Launchpad's cock entering him. "Well? Does flattery get you somewhere?" Launchpad asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes!" Drake cries out as Launchpad pushes in deeper. Drake was moaning and he finally felt Launchpad's cock fully inside.

Launchpad leans towards his ear to whisper: "I'm going to pound you so hard that you won't even be able to sit down tomorrow. You'll be limping all day."

"P-Please…" Drake begs against him.

Launchpad smirked as he obliged Drake's begging and started pummeling him right at the start. He had to wrap his arms around Drake so that he wouldn't be falling off the couch.

"FUCK! YES! RIGHT THERE, LAUNCHPAD, RIGHT THERE!"

Drake is definitely a screamer when he's so horny at times during sex. It was skin-against-skin as the noises in the living room became increasingly louder.

"Your cock is so big, Launchpad. I fucking love it," Drake said hotly.

Launchpad grins as he just continued doing his pace. He loves it when Drake talks that way as he rarely does it.

It wasn't long till Drake came undone followed by Launchpad. The two were breathing hard as neither wants to move right now.

"I love you, Drake Mallard," Launchpad gushed out as he nuzzles against him.

"And I as well," Drake replies tirelessly as Launchpad smiled from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> How is it, yay or nay? Be on the lookout for my stories.


End file.
